


Impudent supervillain meets genteel supersolider.

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Man handling, Racial slurs, Rough Oral Sex, Rude Reader, This Is STUPID, adds to the crack that is this story, but you aren't racist, cursing, saying racial slurs are like calling someone stupid for you, you are just offensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes you shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impudent supervillain meets genteel supersolider.

Steve sees you hovering in the air, the wind blowing your hair slightly.

 

He was ordered by Tony to take care of you.

 

Tony advised him that you would be a handful, but nothing to really worry about.

 

Tony didn't say you'd be so vulgar.

 

"Who is you?" You ask, your southern accent lacing every word. You childishly take a noisy sip from the straw of a plastic drink containing the most _delicious_ mango pineapple juice mixed with vodka.

 

One of the blonde's eyebrows slightly twitch in annoyance from the irritating sound. "Captain America." All seriousness carved into his face.

 

You let out a loud sigh, feeling the tinge of alcohol spark throughout your veins. A airy giggle leaves your lips as your eyes narrow at the goody two-shoes bastard.

 

You carelessly point your empty plastic cup at him. "Where the fuck is that iron pussy? What, he sent you?"

 

Steve didn't owe you any explanations. Especially, with that tone.

 

"I command you to come down here, and face disciplinary actions for your wrong doings, ma'am!" He voices, sternly.

 

"Nigga, _please_."

 

Steve doesn't have a rebuttal for that.

 

_What...did she just say?_

 

" _Tch_. Instead of you, he might of well sent me some fuckin' girl scouts. I'm hungry as fuck." You throw your cup at him, at which he uses his shield to block.

 

Steve glares at you, more than tempted to throw his shield. But he doesn't want to fight you if he doesn't absolutely have too.

 

"If you don't come down, I'll have to--"

 

"What?! What the fuck are you going to do?" You spit, reaching behind your back for your weapon; a flamethrower.

 

Steve bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose. This woman was out of her mind. He's never met someone so _annoying and disgusting_.

 

You aim it at him." **Get ready to fucking burn**!" Pressing the trigger with malicious intent.

 

The flames lite up the air with a radiating heat that made you feel so _alive_. You grinned, eyes reflecting the shimmering embers. The fire crackles through the air hitting the ground.

 

_He had to be dead._

 

You released the trigger.

 

You grit your teeth.

 

Captain America drops his arm and shield to his side, untouched and unfazed, surrounded by a charred circle of concrete.

 

_Who the fuck does this guy think he is?!_

 

 

You hover to the ground, glaring daggers at the man in front of you. Tossing your flamethrower to the ground, you sprint towards him.

 

Steve raises a sharp brow at this. You can't possibly be serious. Charging at _him_ with nothing.

 

All you have is that horrible mouth of yours.

 

You get close enough to land a kick, but he deflects it on his shield. "Listen--"   _kick_   "You need to--"

 

"Suck a dick, douchebag!" You yell. Steve gets distracted by your vulgarity and you actually get a punch in, hitting him in the eye.

 

He falls back, making some distance from you.

 

You float back into the air again, watching him. You could just leave, but you want to play cat and mouse.

 

Steve gently touches his eye, slightly wincing in pain. He can't believe that you actually got a hit and that it hurt.

 

"Does it hurt, baby?" You tease, sweetly malicing him. "Maybe you should go get Iron Man. Because a little faggot like you can't do a man's job!"

 

Steve huffs. This is really ~~pissing him off~~ bothering him. How dare you speak to _him_ like that? You're just some low life that got lucky with mutation.

 

"You can't even fight me, you piece of shit! You look like a beefed up twink!"

 

The anger is boiling. His patience is really, really thinning with you.

 

"This country is shitty enough without you gallivanting around in Miss America's glorified Halloween custom. You're such a fucking douche! Leave me alone and go back to Iron Man's bed, you freak! Before I--"

 

Steve throws his shield and it hits you square in the gut, before you even think to dodge.

 

You feel like puking before you hit the ground.

 

Steve slowly walks to you. Mouth set in a tight line.

 

Your heart is thumping out of your chest and you swallow whatever bile you felt like spewing out. You try to get up, but you are roughly pushed back down into the hard ground.

 

Steve presses his polished boot into your back, pinning you there. You growl deep in your throat. "Get off me, you dick!" You try to push him off, but he doesn't budge.

 

Steve presses his foot down a tad harder on your back. Although a 'tad harder' feels like 50 pounds. "You **FUCKIN'** asshole...!" You hiss, panting now. You're having a hard time breathing.

 

Steve puts away his shield and removes his foot and before you can try anything, pulls you to your feet by your hair. His gloved hand makes it feel as if he will tear it out by the roots. _It stings like hell._

 

Steve drags you close to him as you push at his chest. " _Arugh._ LET GO!" You scream, hands scrambling to pry his hand off.

 

Steve watches you coldly and silent. Enjoying your pain. _You deserve it._ "You don't deserve to be treated like a lady, let alone a human being."

 

" **Fuck. You.** " You hiss, then proceed to spit in his face.

 

"Ugh. _You bitch..."_ Steve mutters cruelly, then proceeds to yank you by the hair causing you to wail in pain. His hand leaves your hair and grabs the material at you chest, before crudely slamming you up against a wall, getting ready to punch you.

 

You flinch away, waiting for the hit but it doesn't come.

 

Steve slowly lowers his fist, a smirk forming on his full, pink lips. "No. There's a better way to deal with this."

 

You glare at him and open your mouth to speak, but instead of another insult, its a squeak of pain as he pulls you by the hair again.

 

Steve ~~drags~~ leads you to a vacant furniture store close by.

 

You finally get some relief when he shoves you against the side of a bed out on display in the very back of the store.

 

Your tenderly touch your head. This fucking bastard is going to fucking pay.

 

You quickly glance around, confused. "What the fuck is this, you cunt!? Are you seri--"

 

" _Shut. Up._ "

 

The way those few words leave his mouth leaves you hesitant to say much more. Steve's icy stare makes you feel uncomfortably small.

 

Steve notices you shrink back. He licks his lips and moves his hands to the zipper of his tight, blue pants..

 

Your eyes widen and you find your voice again. "Woah, woah, woah! I'm not fuckin' doin' that! W-w--" You stuttered to a stop as his hand makes a hard connection to your face.

 

A coloured print is left in its wake. You hunch over in pain. _This motherfucker._

 

"Hey.." Steve says lowly, snatching you up by your hair again and pointing his pretty erection close to your face.

 

You lose the color in your face.

 

It's not half bad to look at and its dripping with pre-cum. You can feel something in you stir at the pit of your stomach. Something you hate right now.

 

"If you bite me, I'll kick your sorry ass into next week." He presses the pink mushroom tip to your lips, pre-cum wetting them. " _Trust me._ "

 

You can feel the hatred and turmoil blaze within you with something else you don't care to knowledge.

 

Steve paints your lips with his pre-cum, before pressing harder into your mouth. You huff through your nose and slowly open your mouth for him.

 

" _Good girl_." Steve mutters, watching you with lidded eyes. Your mouth is wet and tight around his cock. _This was the best idea._

 

Your tongue works around it, underneath it. Steve vaguely compares it to wrapping his cock around fine silk. His hand isn't as tight and painful in your locks as before, but he still has total control over your head.

 

He bucks his hips all of a sudden and his dick passes your gag reflex. You cough, but he doesn't let up on his assault. Steve groans from the vibrations of your hacking. Spit and saliva dribbling out of your mouth and down your chin.

 

This is fucking disgusting, but you like it.

 

Steve likes it too.

 

Having total power and control over you.

 

Fucking your face without any care about your well being.

 

His free hand pinches your nose closed for a moment as he buries his cock deep in your mouth, balls pressing against your chin.

 

 _I can't fucking breath._ You clench your eyes shut as you try to cope with his harsh thrusts. _Jerk._

 

Steve feels like he'll come already.

 

"Hmm, where would you like it?" Steve pants, softly. "In your mouth or on your face?" He chuckles at your expense.

 

Is he serious? There's no way anyone can see cum on your face. You are not a cum dumpster. You fucking hate this fool. But there's nothing else you can do. You increase the pressure of your suction on the dick in your mouth, causing a sharp thrust from Steve.

 

" _Inside then..."_ Steve mutters, deciding for you. You watch him narrow his gaze to your mouth. His pretty little mouth slightly open, and long blonde eyelashes curtaining his gorgeous blue eyes.

 

After a couple of more thrusts, he comes. The warm substance covers your tongue and it tastes nothing like the mango, pineapple coolatta you had earlier.

 

Steve disconnects himself from you with a wet pop from your lips. He fixes himself up without a word. Before you can collect your bearings, you hear the pang of a metal chain and the firm touch of his hand on your arm.

 

Steve handcuffs you to the bed post nearby.

 

You scream.

 

He smiles, innocently. "Thank you for your compliance, ma'am. The police will be here shortly."

 

 

**"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU. UGH--"**

 

Steve is already walking away, not too far from the entrance.

 

**"YOU BITCH ASS, CRACKER, PALE AS FUCK, MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE, I'LL FUCKING FIND YOU AND CUT OFF YOUR DICK. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T UN-CUFF ME!!!**

 

 

Steve has left the store, the ring of the door opening and closing.

 

You'll break out of prison.

 

Again.

 

And he'll volunteer to come take care of you.


End file.
